Paarai Amberam (The Sky Liberation)
by LaReinaBlanca
Summary: They knew each other in sometime... but now they forgot they ever saw each other. What'll happen when they see each other again? Will they remember the friendship that they once share or will they keep each other apart?
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

The world was different than any other ages it had faced before. A light pillar seemed to go up towards the sky, almost reaching the outer universe in the total darkness of it. But, just then… the pillar started to shine with a red color and destroyed itself and a white shield appeared.

_**A long, long time ago…**_

A dark world that looked exactly as our own was seen with the light pillar which was seen in the outer universe with the white shield that moved like a wave and above it… Another world was seen, much brighter than the one below it, that was our world.

_**The Gods of the skies, known as the Heavenly people,**_

In both worlds… blue lighting struck each other with some parts of the other Earth falling to the bright world, crumbling everything and destroying all that was below them.

_**Fought a huge war against the humans of the Lower World.**_

The shield's waves made both worlds separate from each other even more. As if they were not supposed to be near each other in the first place.

_**It was a battle fought over the almighty power that could create anything.**_

The white shield waves started to stop and, where the light pillar once was… started to disappear. The shield waves started to close up like nothing was there in the beginning.

_**The Akuto.**_

This closed the bright world which was in total chaos and in flames.

(If you want to hear it, look it right here… watch?v=ooutYGfqsF8)

* * *

_Look up and_

_You'll wake up and realize_

_That even prayers envelop loneliness._

_The things we want to convey and trust in_

_Reflect what's in our hearts… our sun._

_If you take it with that hand,_

_I'm sure something will change._

_So, let's throw away our rusted wings!_

_We'll become the wind,_

_All the while chasing and overcoming time, darkness, and illusions._

_Light shines_

_As it deeply, immaturely and strongly glitters from our hearts._

_We'll scribe it onto this wide sky._

_We make a note of it,_

_Including our closed up aspiration,_

_And take a deep breath…_

_Our eternal and lost things_

_Will surround our hearts… our moon._

_If you take it with that hand,_

_I'm sure the world will change._

_So, let's throw away our broken memories…_

_We'll become the wind,_

_All the while overcoming our scars, walls and reasons._

_Light shines_

_And will forever glitter in our cheeks, our future and our side._

_We'll face towards the same sky._

_We'll become the wind,_

_All the while conducting time, darkness and illusions._

_Light shines_

_And we'll let it deeply, immaturely and strongly glitter in our hearts._

_If we scribe it onto this wide sky,_

_Someday, it will be able protect everything!_

* * *

In a dark room, a boy with reddish spiky hair and tanned skin was crying on his large bed while he shook in it. Inside his mind, he kept dreaming, seeing his parents vanishing in front of his own eyes.

His golden eyes showed pupils like a diamond. Once the scene was finished… he appeared in a beautiful garden with tall trees, flowers and bushes. Their strong, large leaves covered the small boy while he was sitting down on the lowered part of the tree with his legs close to his chest and his arms around his legs with his head low. The wind whistled while his spiky hair moved with it.

The sun shone with all his might. The blue sky looked brighter, even though it should have been darker.

(_Why? Why did they have to die? Mom… Dad… I miss you_) the boy thought, but what he didn't noticed was that someone was walking towards him and that a gentle hand had touched his head.

\- Hey. Are you alright?- A kind, lovely voice was heard and the boy opened his eyes, very surprised, and looked up at the stranger who touched him and talked to him.

A girl of his age was looking at him with worried eyes. She had tan skin like him only a little much tanner than his and dark brown short hair that made it look like it was dark and reach below her shoulders. Her dark brown eyes showed concern in them. Her pupil was like a circle.

She was wearing a yellow shirt with white shorts that reached above her knees. She looked at him and noticed that he looked strange. Besides the shape of his eyes… his ears were pointy.

(_Is he some kind of elf?_) the girl thought, but the boy stand up very fast with a shocked face but, before she could ask again, his face turned from surprised to angered.

\- What are you doing here?! You're not supposed to be here! Don't touch me again! Get lost!- shouted the boy and, then, he turned away.

He took a few steps away until he realized what he had just done and he turned around to find that the girl was looking at the ground with watery eyes. She was about to cry but, before he could go back to apologize… she started to move away from there.

Later, she started to run away and her short hair started to fly up into the sky that later showed her ears. The boy's eyes widened when he realize that she wasn't a Heavenly girl… She was… human.

\- Hey! Wait!- he shouted and dashed behind her.

She didn't stop until… she was climbing up a hill that led the end of the island. The boy was worried that she might fall, but the girl wasn't stopping.

\- Please! Wait! Don't go any further!- he warned her but, even so… she stopped at the edge of it and looked down to the clouds below.

She then looked up at the sunset, took a step onto the edge and let herself fall.

\- NO!- he shouted while he woke up, sweating with his right hand stretched up.

His breathing was very hard and his heart was beating very quickly.

(_What was that? Was it just a dream? Why did I dream about a human girl? What does this mean? Who is she?_)

* * *

Meanwhile…

In a large room with gray walls with a little light enter from the window, the girl sit up, very sad with tears on her face.

(_Why? Why did he shout at me? I just wanted to help… It seems as though… I can't have a friend. I wish I had a friend… A real friend_) she thought, even while she landed back on the bed and hugged her pillow while the tears kept falling down.

* * *

The Next Night…

She went back to sleep while she relaxed on her big rectangular bed. She was wearing her white pajamas which were yellow pants and a yellow t-shirt. By the time she opened her eyes again… she was back to the same garden as the night before.

\- What am I doing here, anyway?- she asked herself out loud.

She looked at the blue sky and looked at the clouds that were below the island.

\- Is this some kind of island?- she asked herself again.

\- You could say that- a boy's voice was heard and she turned around, afraid of who had just answered her.

She saw the same boy as before. He was wearing a gray shirt with red pants. The wind kept whistling all around them while their hair flew with the wind. They stared each other without saying anything and each one was reflected in each other's eyes.

\- What do you want, now?- the girl asked, already irritated. She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

The boy softened his face while closing his eyes and let a sigh escape his lips. By the time he opened his golden eyes… he only smirked.

\- I should be asking you that and, about your question before… Yes. You're on an island- the boy answered.

She only looked at him in surprise, not because he was there, but because he was talking to her.

\- Look… I'm… sorry about shouting you last night. I was… not myself. So… I'm sorry- the boy apologized while the girl was even more shocked than before because her eyes were as big as plates.

The boy noticed this and he felt more annoyed than before. He looked elsewhere while the girl walked towards him. He turned his eyes back to her and he felt afraid that she would shout at him. But, the only thing she did was smile and hug him.

-I forgive you- she answered while he was more surprised than before and he started to blush a little.

He didn't know what to do next, so… he returned the embrace. His face showed a small smile while he closed his eyes. The embrace took about 5 minutes until they separated each other and stared at each other with smiles on their faces.

\- My name is Cynthia. What's your name?- asked the girl.

The boy notice that, in her dark brown eyes… the pupils… had the same shape of the humans.

\- My name is Munto- the boy answered and both shook their hands.

That was the beginning of their friendship. Both learned that they were the same age. In other words, they were 5 years old. Both of them were lonely and they learned that both wanted a friend.

Munto told her that he lost his parents and Cynthia told him that she didn't have any friends because she could see the floating islands and everyone thought that she was crazy.

With that, they both started to understand each other, even though the both of them thought that they were just a dream, but it was real for both of them.

\- Munto- Cynthia called while both of them were sitting down on the tall tree while looking at the sunset.

\- What is it Cynthia?- Munto asked, looking at her.

She was looking at the ground until she faced the sunset.

\- We will be best friends forever, right?- Cynthia asked while looking at Munto who was smiling at her with all his heart.

\- Of course, we will be. We will always be best friends- said Munto while taking her hand and both of them smiled while looking at the sunset, making it official that they would never break that oath.

But, even so… some oaths can be broken, no matter what, and that's what happened.

One night… Munto was excited that he would see Cynthia again but, in his dream… she never appeared. He called her and looked for her in his dream many times, but she never came.

Night after night, he kept wishing that she could return, but nothing happened and everything broke inside him, even his heart.

\- I thought that we would always be there for each other… but you broke it. You broke it. Why? Why?!- Munto cried out while tears started to fall from his face.

This hurt like the day that he lost his parents.

\- It was just a dream… She was just a dream… and I believed that she was real. I will never let my dreams confuse me ever again. Never!- that was the new oath that Munto made himself at that time and, little by little, he forgot all about her.

* * *

4 Years Later…

Cynthia had finally made friends. They were Ichiko and Suzume.

Ichiko was a girl with short, dark brown hair. Her eyes were dark brown, too, and she had pale skin.

Suzume was shorter than them. She had chocolate hair and eyes and pale skin.

Cynthia had grown-up to be much taller than her friends.

Every day, she carried an umbrella because Ichiko and Suzume wanted to see the floating islands that she always saw, but Ichiko cried out because she couldn't see them. Cynthia was sad that she made her suffer because of what she saw and, then… she carried the umbrella so that she wouldn't have to see them again.

But, one day… she thought that she had forgotten something important. Something that was very special to her because her heart hurt every time she thought about it. But… she didn't know what it was. She tried harder but, no matter how hard she did it… she couldn't remember.

\- Forgive me… I can't remember- she said out loud.

She didn't know why she was apologizing, anyway, but it seemed as though she should do it and, with that, she closed her eyes.

\- I want to see the sky like everyone else does.- This was the new oath that Cynthia wanted.


	2. Chapter 1: Things I Know

_It all started in a sunny day with the wind flowing and making the flowers move with the sound of the birds in the air but then a strange force appear and start to make the flowers vanish as if they were burned down to ashes but… this ones didn't turn to ashes they just burned like it would be with a paper and they were gone._

_The entire place start to shake, it show a pillar and a river very close to it with green fields. Where the pillar is… the same place start to shine until it start to crumble around it. The Pillar start to fall as some people start to jump from the pieces of the earth that was falling along with the pillar. Then you could see that it was a floating island and the pillar fall down while some people only stare._

_In another place where a water fall was… there was a castle and on top of a tower a man was there but he didn't look normal… he have pointy ears as an elf. He have tan skin, brown-gray hair, a dark bear, and silver eyes. His wearing dark clothes that look of a pair of pants and a sleeveless shirt that show his well tone chest with an earring in each ear._

_\- That's the third pillar that has fallen, four more and this magical world will parish.- said the man who is an Outsider and the guardian of time._

_\- What are you doing here, Gass? I'm busy at the moment. I'd no time for games now.- said another man with pointy ears but he has light tan skin, reddish hair, and golden eyes. He's wearing reddish clothes with a dark red cape on his shoulders. He's skinny since his arms are showing his skin,_

_\- I know.- said Gass as he look at him but he was staring at the sunrise._

_\- Then shut up and wait. I'll take you on once I get back.- said the reddish man._

_\- Munto, nobody has ever return from the world below.- said Gass._

_\- Do you really believe that I wouldn't make it back either.- said Munto._

_\- I'm not going to wait around here just to settle the score with you. Go ahead, hurry up and get out of here, then the fate of the Heavens will be on the palm of my hand. Just go and die.- said Gass._

_\- You don't have what it takes to save this world.- said Munto as he the wind keep making his spiky hair fly with his cape. And he lean forward and he fall down to his doom._

_Then while he vanish to be on the world below… Gass stay silent and never look at him and then a girl land next to him, she have orange hair, light tan skin, pointy hears, and dark-pink eyes. She's wearing a purple clothes the same stile like Gass only that she covers her chest and lets her stomach show. Her hair is tie-up in a high ponytail._

_\- Wow, he really went. That seems pretty stupid to me, I guess that's it for the Magical King.- said the girl._

_\- Let's go, Airyta.- said Gass as he fly away._

_\- Gass! Hey, wait up!- whine the girl as she try to catch him up._

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

_In a part inside the castle in open air._

_-Ms. Ryuely! Ms. Ryuely! King Munto… he's in trouble. Munto… please don't die!-said a young boy with blonde hair, fair skin and blue-green eyes._

_He was watching a mirror made of water from a little lake with a tall woman with purple hair, fair skin and light purple eyes that didn't show her pupils since she was blind._

_He's wearing a green tunic with a green hat. While she was wearing a light purple dress. Then everything start to shake as another pillar start to fall. He boy is a student to become prophet while the woman is a prophetess._

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

_In the World Below._

_The pillar could be seen falling and about to land on a dry and death land while a girl with dark-brown hair could see everything. She's dress in a white dress above her knees as she watch the pillar reflected on her dark-brown eyes._

* * *

_In Our World…_

_The same place was in the ocean as the sky is dark because of the dark clouds and then the clouds open up very strangely as if something have made them open up and land on the ocean as the same seas made a tsunami and make the ships closely be destroy._

* * *

_Back at the World Below…_

_It show how the pillar land the same way it appear on our world but in our world the pillar never show itself and in the world below it did even if there wasn't even water. Only that it crash on the earth and start to vanish from bottom to the top as if it never existed in the first place but leaving a crater on the ground._

_From a top and faraway place, the same girl watch the whole scene without taking her eyes away from it. Her hair is tie-up in a ponytail with a golden ribbon and letting two short fangs on each side of her face, and a forelock but her hair shows to be short since it reach half way of her neck._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Things I Know**

**(Cynthia's POV)**

The sound of the rain woke me up, I rise from my bed but I stay sitting on it as everything in my room is still dark and look at the window that's next to my bed. I pulled the white curtains away to let me see outside, my hair reach below my shoulders and two short fangs on the side of my hands that were below my chin.

_I like rainy days. It's the only time when I can see the same sky as everyone else._

I was smiling as I look outside and get off of my bed to get ready to go to school.

* * *

Once in the kitchen…

I have a toast breath on my mouth but I was daydreaming as I hear the news on the television. Mom was washing the dishes, dad was reading the newspaper, my little sister was also eating and watching the news but she was almost done with hers, my twin sister was almost also done and watching the news.

Dad was wearing his suit ready for work, he has dark hair, tan skin much darker than us, and chocolate eyes.

Mom was wearing her normal clothes that was a skirt, a shirt and her yellow apron. She has light brown curly hair, light bronze skin and honey-brown eyes. She always has her hair in a ponytail but very low.

My little sister, Iri, she has light brown straight hair and light bronze skin like mom, and chocolate eyes like dad. She always has her hair loose.

My twin sister, Anala, she has dark curly hair, tan skin like dad, and honey-brown eyes like mom. She always has her hair tie up in a

I'm the only one that looks different from everyone. I have dark-brown hair that sometimes looks dark as the night, tan skin neither dark as my dad's or light bronze as my mom's, and dark-brown eyes that look as dark like my hair only when the light of the sun touches my face… my eyes seem brown.

-Next, on to other news. Yesterday, a giant tsunami suddenly appeared off the coast of Kisuido. It is speculated that the abnormal weather of recent years is the cause of this downburst phenomenon.- said the man on the news.

I was already on my school uniform and still keep daydreaming of what I dream just now.

\- Cynthia, stop daydreaming and eat your breakfast.- said mom as both my sisters look at mom and then at us.

\- All right… - I answered irritate.

Mom have make eggs with toast and milk.

\- Sis, you never eat properly because you're always eating junk food.- said my little sister.

\- Shut up!- I said to her real angry as I hit my left hand on the table making my twin to jump a little.

We eat as fast as we could since we were late for school and go to the opening to place our brown shoes on. Our uniform is a long white dress with white short shocks. I walked toward a place where we put our umbrellas on. We took an umbrella; I took a dark one and Alana a blue one, we heat to the door.

-We're leaving.- we said in unison.

\- Huh?- I asked once outside to open my umbrella and look up in the sky to notice that the rain have stop and the sun was back in the sky much to my disappointment.

\- Oh great, the rain stopped.- I said whining.

\- Oh, come on, Cynthia. Let's go, we're already later.- said Alana who was already far away from me. I open the umbrella and dash toward her. Once I jump the last stair of our front door the whole place vanish and I seem as if I was floating in the sky which shock me but I keep running.

\- Hey!- shout someone from on top of a bridge and I look up. – Cynthia, good morning! I think you can put the umbrella down!-

\- Morning!- shout another girl that look shorter than the other one.

\- Good morning, Ichiko! Hi, Suzume!- I shouted to them as they wave their hands to me. With that we walk to school together as Alana have finally vanish, maybe she was already in school by now.

Suzume was playing in the water with every step she took, we were already in Middle School.

-Suzume, you're not in elementary school anymore, you know?- said Ichiko.

Suzume was half of my stature and Ichiko was just below my chin so in other words… I was much taller than them… even from Alana who is shorter than Ichiko by reaching her shoulders.

I was silent the entire time and Ichiko notice this.

\- Are they floating up there again?- asked Ichiko to me and I look up in the sky making my umbrella to fall a little back to let me see and notice a shadow of an island in a shape of a long diamond.

\- Yeah.- I answer as I look back down.

\- I wonder what they are… those floating islands that only you can see, Cynthia.- said Ichiku.

\- I think I have a screw lose.- I said.

\- No, way. If you're the only one that can see it, then that's how it's meant to be. My problem is Suzume. Every day she emails me about her love life.- said Ichiku very irritate.

\- His name is Kazuya-kun, right?- I asked her.

\- I'm already overworked by my after-school activities.- said Ichiku which I only smile looking at Suzume who was in the middle of us but pretty far away too.

\- I think it's cute.- I said.

\- I guess so. But Suzume is so naïve.- said Ichiku.

That's when I felt and see that someone was coming down from the sky… a man with reddish hair and reddish clothes with a dark red cape. I gasp and look up in the sky while we wait to cross the street. I blink many times to see if anything happen but I never see anything.

-What's wrong, Cynthia? Cynthia?- asked Ichiku to me since I wasn't responding but I lower my head before I answer with a smile on my face.

\- Oh, it's noth….- I said when an explosion happen next to us and I cry in shock as the wind was too strong that I let go of my dark umbrella. Then I look to where the explosion came and to my shock he was there.

The man with reddish hair, and reddish clothes with golden eyes. His pupil look the same shape as the island… a diamond. He was kneel down in front of me as his spiky hair was flying around.

\- It's you. I finally found the Girl of Destiny.- then he rise up and I notice that he was very tall and handsome. I practically reach his shoulders. – There's not time. Lend me your power.

\- W-Wh…What's that?- I asked him very shock and afraid since he have pointy ears.

\- Come on.- he said very gentle as he took a step toward me but something stop him as electricity pull him back as he hold his right hand back. – Damn! It's the Space-Time Continuum… You. Human girl. Can you hear the sound of my voice?-

\- What?- I asked again.

\- There's no time. Come with me. Now!- he shout at me when something pull me back.

\- Cynthia!- shout Ichiku as she was holding me while I open my eyes again and I was back to reality.

\- What happen, Ichiku?- I asked them.

\- Nothing happen. What's the matter with you?- she asked me.

\- Huh? Ichiku… You didn't see that?- I asked her.

\- See what?- she asked me.

**(Munto's POV)**

I was standing in the same place on the World Below holding my hand that was shaking in pain, I was enduring it.

_This is the Space-Time Continuum… I couldn't even touch that girl…_

I make my hurt hand a fist while I look up at the sky.

_So now, I have to use the power only available to an Outsider, is that it?_

Flashback…

* * *

_Back at the Heavens…_

_Magical Kingdom._

_-Munto… Do you plan on interfering with the Space-Time Continuum in order to save this sinking kingdom- said Gass as he look at me. – You do know that's breaking the taboo of the Heavens. I won't let you go easily.- with that I was ready to face him right there. – Calm down. I did not come to stop you.-_

_That surprise me and I calmed down as I look at him._

_\- Gass… Even though you're the Guardian of Time, you're going to let me pass through?- I asked him._

_\- The fate of the Heavens has already been decided. Even if I curse you right now, I won't be able to stop the destruction of the world. Ever since that Calamitous Day in the distant past, I've lost the object which has been passed down to Outsiders for generations to guard. There's nothing left for me to guard in this place.- said Gass._

_\- Did you come here to tell me such meaningless things? You're free to choose whether to give up or not. But, if an Outsider goes against his fate…- I said._

_\- I know. Munto, answer a question for me.- said Gass as he took me off guard with that. – What did you see? The almighty power, Akuto, is running out. This world is going to fall. What exactly did you see from that darkness-filled world?-_

_I turned around and look back at the horizon that was in front of me._

_-A girl.- I knew that I shock him. – I dreamt of a girl.-_

* * *

End of Flashback.

I keep staring at the island above me.

_I will not let the Heavens fall. It is my sworn duty as king. I will definitely get past that wall._

* * *

Some Time Later…

I was sitting down on a rock meditating everything that has happen.

_That girl's world and mine… are in a different time and space. Yet, it's the same world, like the opposite sides of a coin. But, there's a fine like that I cannot cross. This is harder than I thought._

Flashback…

* * *

_Back at the Heavens…_

_In the Magical Kingdom._

_-Ryuely, I'm still far away from the future of the Heavens that you showed me.-_

_Ryuely cut her eyes as the same blood fall on the water as I watched when a mirror of water appeared and show me the future. I watched carefully as it show me my world and deep down in the darkness… two lights of a girl trying to touch each other and far away… a young girl with dark-brown hair, dark-brown eyes and tan skin was looking at my direction and inside her eyes… the Heavens was seem and far away the light was._

* * *

End of the Flashback.

_The power of that girl… is the future of this world._

The wind make my hair and cape to fly while the sun keep touching my skin in this isolated world.

**(Cynthia's POV)**

I was already in school and we were having P.E., already. We were in a room where all the girls could change into dark-blue shorts and white shirts.

\- Yes, I get it. But, regardless of how hard I try, I still can't see the sky that you see. I believe you, thought. I believe it exists. But that red-haired guy seem like trouble. My instincts tell me he's dangerous. So Cynthia, don't think about him anymore.- said Ichiku but even if she warned me… I was still thinking about him. – Are you listening!? Hello? I'm worrying about you.-

\- I'm sorry.- I apologize.

\- Jeez, I'm serious, here. Suzume, you think so too, right?- asked Ichiku.

Suzume only smile which make us be shock, that's until Ichiku got a little annoyed.

\- Gosh, have you even been following our conversation? You're worried about Cynthia too, right?- asked Ichiku.

\- Yes, I am.- said Suzume.

\- Really?- asked Ichiku.

That make Suzume to giggle.

\- It's not a laughing matter.- said Ichiku that make me smile.

\- Hey, Suzume. Is it going well with your boyfriend, Kazuya-kun?- I asked her to change the topic.

\- Yeah!- answer Suzume very cheerful which annoyed Ichiku.

\- Some things just don't make sense in this world. Like… why do you have a boyfriend when I don't? I'm tired. Let's go.- said Ichiku real annoyed by this and walked away while I follow her and then…

\- Cynthia! Ichiko!- Suzume called us and make us to stop and look back at her. – You know… I'm going to marry Kazuya tomorrow.- that left us shock and silent as we keep looking at her.

* * *

Some Time Later…

The boys were doing P.E outside while the girls were doing P.E inside. I was sitting down on the floor waiting my turn with some other girls to play basketball. Then Ichiku came sitting next to me.

\- Takashi knows a little about Kazuya-kun.- said Ichiku.

\- What did he say?- I asked her.

\- I've heard it too. Kazuya-kun is a real troublemaker…- said Ichiku very worry.

\- Isn't that just a rumor? Takashi's information can't really be trusted…- I told her.

\- He said he injured the third-year gym teacher the other day.- said Ichiku which make me remember how the gym teacher was really injure yesterday and make me gasp at that. – He was suspended and is now grounded at home. I wonder if Suzume will be all right… I'm getting more and more worried about her. The basketball ball was been taken away from the contrary team and it was going toward Suzume.

\- Suzume!- they warned her but as she try to hold the ball… the fall hit her.

\- Right in the face…- said Suzume before falling to the ground and make us be shock and worry for her.

\- Hey, Cynthia, sometimes I think Suzume is a little slow. Do you think she's being taken advantage of?- asked Ichiku.

\- I don't think so. She may be innocent, but she knows what's going on…- I told her.

\- But we're only thirteen!- said Ichiku as a gym teacher was helping Suzume to stand up if she was alright and then another teacher make the signal for another team to enter and we rise up. While we dash to the field… Suzume was getting out and give us high five.

\- I'll meet Kazuya-kun and see what he's like.- I said to her.

\- I thought you'd say that. I'll go with you. I've already found out where he lives.- said Ichiku as we play and pass the ball to one another until he make point.

* * *

Afternoon…

Once school was over we head toward Kazuya's home to find him. Once we reach his home, his mother told us that he was not home, which disappoint us, but then we thanked her and we head to look for him elsewhere. We head toward a market where people that he used to hang out was. To our shock they were mean people but they told us that he was usually on the edge of the river and we head toward there.

\- Over there!- said Ichiku and we found him down really near the river. We dash toward him until we were behind him.

\- Kazuya-kun?- I called him and he turned around to look at us.

He have brown hair, fair skin and dark-blue eyes. He was wearing a dark shirt underneath, a light green shirt, a white short and orange sandals.


	3. Chapter 2: Running Away

**Chapter 2:**

**Running Away**

**(Cynthia's POV)**

We were silent as he look at us. He was serious until he smile at us.

\- Hi, so… you're her friends. You guys must be Cynthia and Ichiko. Suzume talks about you two all the time. She says that you two are her best friends in the world.- said Kazuya.

\- Umm, I heard you were going to marry Suzume…- I said to him and he stay silent for a moment before he show a lovely smile on his face.

\- I see. I guess you're worried about Suzume because of the type of guy I am.-

\- No, that's not it…-

\- You must really care. Suzume has a right to be proud.-

\- Kazuya-kun, it's a joke, right?- asked Ichiko.

\- The marriage is no joke. We're going to get married here tomorrow. We came to this decision together.- he look away from us to the river.

\- But…-

\- I know the rules of society. My parents won't allow it, either.-

\- So why?- I asked him.

\- I've been searching for Suzume's hand for a long time, a hand which I can hold.- with that we look at each other. – Humans are weak because they cannot do anything on their own. I've been alone ever since I was small. I ate with my family only a few times each year. I was overjoyed on the rare occasions when my mother called home. I've never held anything against them, though. They have their own lives to live. That's why, in order to protect myself, I chose my own path. I know its naïve. Before I knew it, neither my parents nor society needed me anymore. I didn't know why I was still living. I stopped caring about everything. That's why I thought of ending my life. But on that day, I met Suzume, and she smile at me. It took me by surprise. Everything changed from that moment onward. Both myself and the way I saw the world through fresh eyes. Then she held my hand. After that, she came here every day just to see me. You might think it's stupid, but she was trying to protect me. I'd been searching long and hard for a hand to hold. Her hand.-

\- But getting married…-

\- It's just Suzume and I standing on the same place. It's not living together.-

\- Then what are you planning to do here tomorrow?-

\- In order to live through the future, I will have to live through the present. There's a huge wall in front of me right now – a wall which I cannot get past by myself. Tomorrow, I will get past it together with her.-

\- What about how she feels?!- shouted Ichiko.

\- Kazuka-kun, I beg you, don't pull Suzume into it.- I told him.

\- I need her right now.-

\- Suzume doesn't have that capability!- shouted Ichiko.

\- I don't think Suzume understands what you're thinking.-

\- I really don't care what you think. However, you have to believe in Suzume. She was the one who gave me courage. I've changed after meeting Suzume. I've truly changed. However, my surroundings won't allow me to change. My past won't allow me to change, either. In the end, I had to come back to this place. I hated my own weakness. I couldn't bring change by myself. I couldn't escape this place. I pitied myself. The one whom I betrayed was myself. I destroyed all bonds with my very own hands. I thought that there wasn't anyone left in my heart. No one at all… However, I was wrong. There was still one person… Suzume was there. Her heart, and heart alone, was connected to mine. She always held my hand tightly. Then, Suzume told me something. In order for me to be reborn, there's something I have to do. In order for me to live, there's something I have to get past. She told me that there's a place where I must go. That's why I finally realize the path we were destined to take.-

\- Path?- asked Ichiko.

\- Our future. In order to make it possible, I will have to face my weakness one more time tomorrow, so that Suzume and I are able to continue to strive forward. Starting tomorrow, out futures will begin from this very spot.-

\- But Kazuya-kun… what about Suzume? Is she going to be okay?- I try to reason with him but…

\- Don't worry. I love her more than a life.-

With that the wind flow and a nice breeze was touching us.

* * *

With that we left the river to head home since it was already getting dark.

\- Suzume's hand, huh? My hand is bigger than a guy's hand. What guy would want to hold my hand?- said Ichiko as I smile what happen just now.

It was ridiculous that she was thinking that her hand was bigger than a guy's hand since I was much taller than her. Then I saw a golden eye which shocked me. I stop and Ichiko look at me. Then an explosion came and I cry by the very force it took to make me fall to the ground. In front of me… he was standing as tall as he was. Cover in red like his crimson hair.

\- I finally got through. There's no time left. Daughter of the Earth, give me your power immediately.- he asked with his deep voice as I look back at him. – What is your name, mortal?- I have to blink once to answer him.

\- Cynthia…- then I notice that the ground was like a mirror because below us… the blue sky wasn't even there but an orange one.

\- Cynthia, listen to me carefully. The almighty Akuto energy in my world is drying out. And that's putting us in danger of total devastation. In order to avoid this faith, we need your assistance! Stop wasting time and give me your power! You must cooperate, answer me, Cynthia!-

\- But… who are you?- then I notice that he got my question annoying of the way I called him.

\- I don't like your tone! You'll address me as Lord Munto!- he shouted at me very angry. – There's no more time for you to think about this over, Cynthia. You've saw it too – the Heavens are falling, and will turn the Lower World into a land of death. Akuto doesn't exist in here and not even I can exist very long in this Earth. If you don't give me your power before my time here on Earth expires, both the Heavens and your world will be destroyed forever.-

\- Is this the same dream from before?- I asked as I look at the other reflection.

\- No! It's not a dream, Cynthia!- he start to shouted but then I saw Ichiko in front of me this time.

\- Cynthia!- that was enough to wake me up. – Cynthia, get a grip of yourself!-

\- Huh?-

\- What do you mean by "huh"? Geez… I'm worried about Suzume, but I'm also worried about you!- I look at her while I keep thinking about him.

\- Munto…- while I called him… something inside make me… I don't know how to describe it but… I got the feeling that it wasn't the first time that I was saying his name.

**(Munto's POV)**

I fall to my knees as I was sweating of the energy that I use to reach her and this time I was getting much weaker than before. I have to reach her whatever it takes. But… when I heard her name… I start to feel something unusual than ever, it was as if… it wasn't the first time I have say her name.

**(Cynthia's POV)**

I was already at home, I was on the sofa while my sisters were playing video games. Our mother was cooking while dad was mostly getting home right now. Then I let a sigh escape my mouth and look at my cellphone with the pictures of Ichiko and Suzume.

\- Hey, mom… if I told you I'm going to marry some guy right now, would you allow it?- I asked her.

That make my mother to stop doing what she was doing and look at me. And she wasn't the only one… Anala also look at me. Then I knew what exactly they were thinking.

\- Don't be mistaken. I'm just saying "if'…-

\- Is there a boy you like?- asked my mother.

\- No.- with that she continue to play with

\- Well, I think it's a bit too early. You're still a child. You should only get married when you're an adult, because then you're capable of shouldering the responsibilities and duties of society.- said my mother as she return to make dinner.

\- I can't now?-

\- Can you live on your own?- I stay silent for a moment as I was about to say no but…

\- I think I can!-

\- No, you can't.-

\- How do you know?-

\- I know because I'm your mother, that's why. Iri and Anala , you can't just play video games all the time.- then I stand up and went toward the TV and shut it off.

\- What are you doing?!- shouted Iri

\- Ultra Montaro is going to be on soon.- I remind her.

\- Oh, that's right!- said Iri as I return to the sofa.

\- Hey, mom… So does that mean kids don't have any responsibilities and duties?-

\- Of course not. I'm just saying that you don't have enough knowledge and experience to make the right decisions. That's why children are protected by their parents and society. So you can't say you don't have any responsibilities.-

\- I can't shoulder any responsibilities but I shouldn't be irresponsible… I don't get it. I'm just a child, so I can't understand.-

\- Don't get smart with me.-

\- Then what am I supposed to do?-

\- Study hard. Become a person useful to society. That is your responsibility right now. Have you done your homework yet?- then I let myself to fall to the sofa.

* * *

Some Time Later…

It was already dark in my room and everyone was already asleep except me.

(_What can I do for the future? I guess it's only my homework. I can't help anyone with their future. I can't even live on my own._)

Then my vision make me see him again. A flash of light came in front of my bed. I try to look away and let this nightmare vanish of its own.

\- Don't close your eyes. Don't take your eyes off of your future.- then I face him.

\- Oh great it's you again. Who are you? Some kind of stalker?- I asked very angry this time.

\- Don't call me "you"! Address me as Lord Munto!- he shouted at me very angry.

\- I've really gone crazy now…- I said to myself out loud.

\- You're not crazy. You must believe in me and in what you saw. You saw the destruction of two worlds and the extinction of two races. But the world is struggling to avoid this… and regain the relationship that existed in the ancient past. Now, you must help me, Cynthia.-

\- This is a dream… this is an illusion.- I close my eyes and place my right hand on my face to avoid to look at him and to hold myself.

\- I know you understand what I am saying. Come on, Cynthia, there's no time left!- I didn't move so he rise his voice a little more. – Cynthia!-

\- It's not like I asked of any of this.-

\- Your own future is going to be destroyed. It's not just you that is doom. It's everything! Your world is quickly coming to its end. But it doesn't have to be this way it will all be over if only you give me your power. Come to me, now! Your power…- he stretch his hand toward me. – Cynthia!-

\- Shut up! I won't help you!- I shouted at him making him to be shock. – Why me? Why do I have to do it? Why don't you ask someone smarter than me? I don't have that kind of power!-

\- Only you can do it.- he lower his voice as he try to reason with me.

\- I'm trying to say that I don't know what you're talking about! Besides, you can't even touch me. How am I supposed to lend you my power?- I shouted at him already in rage and place my hand on my forehead. – This is no good. Who am I talking to? That sky and this strange guy are my delusions.-

**(Munto's POV)**

The way she was suffering by talking to herself that this wasn't real was even more alarming.

(_She just doesn't get it._ _If she's not fully aware of her own abilities, then getting past the space-time continuum will be…_)

\- Cynthia, running away won't solve anything. In the past, our worlds were connected by the flow of Akuto. But the cycle was broken a long, long time ago. Both worlds are on the verge of destruction. In order to avert that, your power is needed! You have the power!-

\- How am I supposed to believe a ridiculous story like that?! Look around you! There's neither nor devastation! Everyone is living in peace!- she shouted at me very angry as she rise on top of her bed.

\- There's all kinds of destruction in front of you. You knew that when you saw it. You have the power to save us from that fate. You have a responsibility to the future.-

**(Cynthia's POV)**

Responsibility.

\- If you're talking about homework, I've already finished mine.- I said to him as he remind me of what I should do.

\- Cynthia, I'm talking to you about a different future.- Then I land on my bed once again.

\- The future?-

\- Yes, yours and the world's future.-

\- I don't believe you or what you're talking about, but I'll listen. What can I do to help? What do you expect me to do?- I asked him.

\- Don't refer to me as "you" is Lord Munto!- then he start to hold himself.

\- Tell me, Munto, what is it that I can do?- I notice his suffering and I try to reach him when the voice of make me to look at him.

\- No, that's not right. Mom said you can't eat it. Montaro is a cartoon, so you can't eat it… I don't get it…- she was dreaming as she return back to bed and I look back were he was.

To my shock he wasn't there anymore.

**(Munto's POV)**

I fall to the ground exhausted and in real pain. This was getting harder than before.

* * *

**(Cynthia's POV)**

The Next Day…

I was at school while everybody else were on their own conversations.

(_Is he really going to die?_)

I was so on my mind that I didn't notice that Ichiko came toward me until she place her hand on my desk making me to look at her.

\- What are you so troubled about?- she asked me as I look down at my desk. – Do you need an exorcism? Look, Takashi's family runs a shrine.

I only shake my head as a no.

\- I feel bad for not being able to help you.-

Then I look at her with a smile on my face and she smile too. Then everyone started to go near the windows were we were and look outside. We also look outside to see what the commotions was outside. To my shock it was…

\- It's Kazuya-kun.-

Then Ichiko was shock as she look into a different direction.

\- And Suzume!-

We notice her that she was running toward him with a lifebelt.

\- Suzume!- we called her at the same time.

She look at us with a big smile as she wave her goodbyes and leave us. She hold Kazuya's hand and they leave the school grounds.

\- The riverbank!- said Ichiko.

\- Yeah.- I answer her

With that we dash off the classroom and dash toward they went. A teacher came outside ready to face him but he return back into the building and we use the opportunity to get out.

In our way… we have to stop since a train was passing by and once he was gone we dash. In our way there I got the feeling of him trying to reach me so I stop and look at both ways.

-No, not now!- I said as the explosion came again. – Not again! Stop it! I don't have time for this now!- I shouted but stop once I notice that he was on his knees, he seem hurt.

He look at me as he was fighting with his pain.

\- Are you all right? You don't look well…- I said as I took a step toward him.

\- Cynthia…- he called me as he rise to his feet so I took a step back.

His golden eyes never leave mine and neither did mine.

\- Please help me, give me the power of Akuto…- he stretch his hand toward me again.

\- What exactly is this "Akuto"?! I've never heard of anything like that or even see it!- I shouted at him.

\- You have to be self-conscious of it. Akuto is the power which allows you to see the Heavens. To see things that you can't see or understand. Go where you want to go. Now wake up, girl!-

\- It's just a dream… It's just an illusion… I don't get it… I don't understand this!-

\- Believe in your own power, Cynthia. And you'll understand.- he said as he smirk at me.

\- But…- I said and then he look behind him as if something was there.

He move his arm to block something and then an attack came making us both to fall back. I rise up to watch but he was already gone.

\- Cynthia!- shouted Ichiko as she run toward me.

\- Munto…- I called him.

I was speechless as I look were he was.

-Cynthia, hurry up!- she help me to rise up and with that we continue to get to the river.

(_Munto…_)

**(Munto's POV)**

I was on my knees looking behind me as the blast hit me. The creature behind me was very tall in color yellow.

\- An ancient Akuto weapon. That damned Gntarl is bringing me unnecessary trouble…- I said while I was sweating.

That creature was looking at me as he blast me one more time. I was quick to dodge it. And the fight begin.


	4. Chapter 3: Confronting

**Chapter 3:**

**Confronting**

**(Cynthia's POV)**

Ichiko and I keep running and we reach the bridge to see them swimming in the river.

\- Oh, God! Cynthia, over there!- shouted Ichiko very alarmed.

\- Suzume?-

We went running to cross the bridge and try to get closer to them.

\- What is she doing?-

\- Yesterday, Kazuya said their future would begin there.-

\- So they're trying to overcome this obstacle together.- said Ichiko.

We look at each other and then we nod.

\- Suzume!- I shout with all my might

\- Kazuya! Suzume! Good luck!- shouted Ichiko.

We watched them as they were already half of the river.

**(Munto's POV)**

I was having some trouble facing this ancient Akuto Machine. I dodge it as much as possible but the machine keep attacking me very fast. And some wires came toward as they explode.

**(Cynthia's POV)**

We keep staring while they keep swimming in the river.

\- Suzume looks really happy.-

\- Yeah, it's strange. Even though she always seems so unreliable… Even though we always think that she needs our protection…- said Ichiko with a smile on her face.

\- Now that I think about it, Suzume might actually be the one supporting me.- I also smile.

\- She never fails to keep us on the edge of our seats, though. When Suzume is here, I feel calm and relaxed.- We keep staring as my smile keeps growing.

\- When I was a second grader in elementary school, I was in the same class as Suzume.- that surprise Ichiko so she look at me. – During that summer, our class was going on a field trip to a hillside park in a neighboring town. But on that morning, I couldn't go because I suddenly came down with a fever. My mom had something to do outside, so I was home by myself. The house was really empty… It felt as if everyone had abandoned me and gone off to a faraway place… I thought to myself "What will happen if I'm alone forever?" Then I felt really sad and I was about to burst into tears. Then…-

* * *

Flashback…

I was on the bed with the covers over me and looking at the window to the floating islands. Then I heard someone outside and I rise up to see in my window… that a young girl with chocolate hair, pale skin and dark-brown eyes was smiling and waving her arms to me. She was smiling at me which make me smile too.

End of Flashback.

-Although I didn't notice back then… Suzume heard about me from the teacher… and she walked back from the neighboring town by herself.-

Flashback…

We were in my room and she took out some food for the both of us to share. And we eat together with smiles on our faces.

Then some teachers and her parents were so worried about her that when they find her at my home she keep waving goodbye to me while her parents were hugging her.

End of Flashback.

* * *

\- Even though Suzume didn't say anything about it, I knew she had to have walked kilometers back from that faraway park by herself, just for my sake. She must have gotten lost along the way… Moved back… Headed forward… Then went around in circles… Despite that, she didn't give up, but continued to search… until she found me. The day before, I had promised Suzume that I'd eat lunch with her. She said "Let's eat together! I'm looking forward to it!"-

\- We need to believe in her because she has never doubted us.- said Ichiko.

\- She knows things that are important to us… and she's trying to protect them.-

\- Suzume… but… Even if that's the case, she should've thought it over more carefully! She's being too reckless! Suzume!-

I just keep staring.

**(Munto's POV)**

After that attack, I was on the ground without even moving a muscle. That thing keep coming toward me and attack me once more to finish me off. I open my eyes and then the attack came. The explosion was very great.

**(Cynthia's POV)**

For no reason… Suzume let go and was being taken away with the river but Kazuya went back toward her.

\- Suzume!- I shouted.

\- Suzume!- Ichiko shouted.

Kazuka swim very fast to get her. They stretch hands to get each other and finally hold each other back. We smile from happiness.

-Yes!- shouted Ichiko.

They keep swimming toward the other end. Everyone from the school appear and saw them. Everyone start to cheer them up.

\- Over there!-

\- It's Suzume!-

\- Isn't that Kazuya?-

\- What are they doing?-

\- Kazuya is trying to start something!-

\- Good luck, Suzume!-

\- Don't drown!-

\- You can do it!-

\- Come on!-

\- Go!-

\- Kazuya!-

Some others came to the bridge to cheer them up too.

\- Suzume, hold on!- I shouted.

\- You can do it, Suzume! I know you can do it!- shouted Ichiko.

\- Cynthia.- called my mother which shock me.

\- Just a bit more, Kazuya, Suzume!-

\- Oh, Hi mom…- I turned around to see her.

\- Is that Suzume out there?- asked mom.

Kazuya and Suzume keep swimming until… they start to walk on solid ground.

\- Yay!-

\- She did it!- I shouted from happiness.

\- Suzume! Thank goodness!- we scream Ichiko and I.

We were dancing around while the others cheer them up from finishing their goal.

**(Munto's POV)**

That thing didn't finish me off but I was the one who attack it and destroy it. Everything was burning inside of me. The machine fall and I look up to see my kingdom falling.

-Cynthia.-

**(Cynthia's POV)**

We keep staring as a lot of people gather to see them and were helping them.

-Their future has just begun. Their new life together.- said Ichiko.

I was smiling until… I felt something uneasy and look up at the sky. The clouds were moving very fast and then the clouds were gone to the island that I always see… was on top of us falling. I gasp from terror. What he said… Munto said… was coming true.

\- Cynthia, what's the matter?- asked Ichiko as she notice my expression.

\- Ichiko, am I… able to protect everyone's future?- I move my head down.

I have to do something…

\- Huh?-

\- Even though I didn't understand anything he said… If what I saw is truly our future… I can't let that happen!-

\- Cynthia?-

\- Ichiko! Mom! It's my responsibility to go and protect everyone's future!- with that I dash away in a hurry.

\- Cynthia, where are you going?!-

I didn't stop until I found him. I… know I can find him.

_I was around five when I first saw them._

_Lots of islands floating beyond the clouds, without question, I always accepted them. _

_I accepted them at the same way I accepted the sky and the clouds._

_I was a child so… it just became part of my world._

I was on top of a bridge and notice that were the buildings seem… another desolate world was seem before my eyes.

_After a few years passed, I realized that no one else was able to see them._

* * *

Flashback…

\- Oh, yeah? Where are they?-

\- What is she talking about?-

\- They're really there. I'm not lying.- I said to some boys.

\- What nonsense!-

\- Cynthia is an idiot who dreams even when she's awake!-

\- Cynthia is a liar!-

I was about to cry went they left me alone.

\- Hey, tell me about it!- a girl next to her look at me.

\- Do they really exist? Where are they?- asked a girl on a fence that we use to make exercise.

\- I want to see them too!-

That surprise me and I walked toward them and point to the sky since they were so big.

\- Over there.-

\- Oh, there are a lot of clouds today!- said Suzume.

End of Flashback.

* * *

I keep running into a place that was very desolate.

_And then on… I try not to think about it much. _

I turn to a corner and bump into someone so I fall. I rise up when the man was apologizing to me and forgive him while I keep running.

_I'm different from others._

_I was scared of that._

_I didn't want it to be true._

_I was afraid of the part of me that was different._

_I tried to think of it as a dream._

I reach a tiny bridge that at the beginning of it the other world appear again in a flash.

_I tried to forget the true._

The place keep flashing over my eyes.

_I still don't want to face it._

I start to walked slowly toward the bridge.

_I can't go on like this._

Once I was in the middle of the bridge, I stop.

_I want to protect everyone's future!_

Then an explosion appear and I was finally in the desolate place. In front of me was… Munto.

\- Munto!- I called him since he look too tired and he was breathing very heavy.

He rise his head to look at me.

\- You're a bit late, Cynthia…-

Then I notice that his knees were vanishing like the air which shock me.

\- You have to hold on! Don't disappear! - I cried to him.

\- Please, hurry. Listen, Cynthia. Your voice manage to cross the infinite passage of time and space and through it all somehow reach me.- he said as he lean back on the rock as his legs were almost gone. – It's your destiny, to protect the future! To save our world with your power! We alone have the power to regenerate the flow of Akuto energy in both worlds.-

\- I understand you, Munto. I do believe in you and in my own power!- I said firmly.

I walked toward him but a barrier was blocking my way and was pushing me back with the power of wind and electricity. I look at him even from the pain I was suffering, his body was halfway gone now. He open his eyes to stare at me. Those eyes… were very familiar to me but… from where? I use my left hand to reach him first as I took every step toward him. Bu the force was much stronger and pull me back… away from him.

-Cynthia!- he called me as he rise from his place since I was rolling on the ground.

Once I stop, I stare at the barrier and rise myself up. The force keep pulling me away but I wasn't going to let it beat me.

\- Munto…-

I keep taking my steps with much force on the ground to pull me forward.

\- Munto!- I called him.

He pulled his left hand toward him as he stretch himself to get me. The force also was pulling him away from me and the electricity was getting near him as he use his left hand to shield him. He was almost gone. I was two steps away from him.

\- Munto, give me your hand! You can't disappear! Munto!-

He stretch his hand once more.

\- That's Lord Munto, how many times do I have to tell you?!- he said very angry to me but I was happy that he was trying.

Then I remember… his face… his hair… his smile… he was… my friend.

\- Munto…- I called him when my eyes water and start to cry from happiness.

I remember him!

I took my last step and our fingers were finally on the barrier… and… then I was able to feel his hand once again. The light shine once our hands touch. My right hand… touch his left hand. The light was very strong that it make a pillar around us.

The same light pull us away as I notice that he was smiling and I smile too as I fall backwards and my vision… was clouded.

_That moment, when the two worlds connected…_

_And the enormous power that was trapped in both sides… _

_Was released from our hands and cross, spilling into both worlds._

_I'm… not pretty sure what happen after that._

_When I woke up, I only saw Ichiko trying to wake me up._

I was on the ground and she was on her knees holding me. She have a big smile on her face.

-I finally saw the floating islands you always talked about.-

I have to smile at her.

* * *

Some Time Later…

It was rainy outside in the school.

_At that moment, it seem the whole world was able to see the Heavenly Lands._

_Everyone saw the same sky that I see._

_Ichiko and Suzume._

_Mom, Anala and Iri too._

_But it was over quickly._

_Now, a lot of scientists are researching and hypothesizing about what occurred._

* * *

At my Home…

My little sister was drawing and my twin was helping her. Mom and dad were discussing something else while I only watch my sisters.

_I wonder, is Munto alright?_

_Did the flow of Akuto really recover?_

_Unfortunately, I don't think the world returned exactly to its original state._

I was outside in the balcony staring at the night sky. The wind flow very nicely on my face.

_But… I still have my believes, people all over the world saw that sky for just a moment. _

_So, perhaps, one day, we will meet again…_

* * *

**(Author's POV)**

The Magical Kingdom's pillars were regenerating back to their own place and the island start to rise up to the sky.

At the Heaven's United Army Headquarters the Elders were shock to see what their informers told them and Gntarl was shock as the statue of a woman holding a class that represent the Akuto energy and its glass was back being full.

Irita jumps looking for Gus who is sitting down and then looks at her. He rises up with a big smile on his face. Toche looks at Lady Ryuely and then his eyes widen as Lady Ryuely's eye sight returns back to her.

Munto was in the sky with a flying being, he was at the foot of the creature with wings with a smile on his face. Then the Magical Ones were cheering up to their king.

The Heavens was safe and the world below… was also safe and everything was back to normal… well… almost back to normal.


End file.
